Celoso, ¿no?
by Fruitfou
Summary: Por un extraño a Nerima, Akane madura sus sentimientos, he un trato es lo único que solucionara su relación con ranma... Capitulo Uno...El trato... RanxAka...
1. El trato

**Celoso¿no?**

Era un tranquilo martes y muy temprano por la mañana en nerima, precisamente 6:03 AM. Pero, exactamente en el patio del dojo Tendo las cosas no se estaba completamente tranquilo.

- ¡Ranma, suelta a P-chan de una vez! – La menor de las Tendo miraba eufórica a su prometido, quien con una furia desmedida golpeaba un cerdo, que extrañamente sonreía amenamente. - ¡Que no ves le haces daño? –

- ¡Pues se lo merece! – Gritaba el chico quien golpeaba de forma brutal al cerdo – ¡este maldito cerdo es un lujurioso!... mira ni siquiera deja de sonreír... – Cada vez que lo golpeaba el cerdo sonreía más y más, debía que mientras lo golpeaba recordaba más el hecho que se había bañado con Akane, desnuda, en agua fría, por supuesto, debido al calor que se efectuaba esa mañana, y además el haberle embarrado de barro al chico el único fotón que tenía, ahora dormiría en el suelo, con unas pocas sabanas que quedaban...y el pobre era un friolento.

- ¡Déjalo!...¡No seas celoso! – Gritaba Akane.

- ¡Jah!... como si estuviera celoso de una mari macho... – Ranma, el prometido dejó de golpear al cerdo y lo lanzó lejos.

- ¡Fenómeno Idiota! ... – gritó dolorida, mientras Ranma fruncía el ceño por su comentario - y yo que pensaba ayudarte con las tareas de la escuela... que por supuesto, no hiciste anoche! – Akane corrió, y subió a su habitación, allí una portazo retumbo por toda la casa.

- Maldición... – Murmuró enojado. – Creo que debo ir a disculparme...– Suspiró.

- ¡Ranma!... ¡sabía que te encontraría despierto! – Ranma miró hacía arriba y vio a Happosai con un cubo, que interpreto, era un cubo con agua fría. - ¡Ahora puedes modelar para mí! – Lanzó el cubo de agua.

- ¡Diablos¡ - Ranma saltó para que no le llegara el cubo, pero antes que se diera cuenta otro cubo le llego en la cabeza.

- ¡jajaja!.. ¡ahora si, ahora si! ...- Reía el viejo mientras sacaba ropa intima de mujer, de sus pantalones.

- ¡Ah¡viejo depravado, quita tus manos de mí! – Una chica gritaba por los pasillos de la casa.

Toda la familia Tendo y Saotome despertó. Y Kasumi, Soun, y Genma bajaron a la sala, todos sabían que sucedía.

- ¡Ranma!... – Gritó su padre mientras le lanzaba una lámpara en la cabeza. - ¿Qué no ves que todos dormimos?. –

- ¡Pero, yo no tengo la culpa... es este viejo que..¡ Ah!... – Ranma Corría para que el viejo la dejara de tocar.

- Papá... ¿no harás nada para ayudar al pobre de Ranma? - Preguntó Kasumi, mirando con atención a Ranma.

Su Padre la miró, luego a miró a Genma, y los dos miraron a su maestro quien les hecho miradas de furia, y al mismo tiempo Genma y Soun, se pudieron de rodillas albando al maestro Happosai.

¡Es Suficiente! – Gritó Akane bajando por las escaleras. Todos se detuvieron en lo que hacían y se dieron media vuelta a mirar a Akane. - ¡Maestro deje en paz a ranma! – Akane estaba tan furiosa que el viejo salió disparado hacía el patio y luego salto hacía la casa vecina, Akane luego dirigió su mirada furiosa a Ranma. - ¡Tú, ve a mi cuarto para ayudarte a hacer la tarea! – Ranma en el momento en que akane lo apuntó se puso tenso y enseguida subió a su cuarto, corriendo. – Kasumi, por favor¿podrías avisarnos cuando el desayuno este listo – Preguntó akane de forma amable, olvidándose de su enojo.

- Claro, akane, encantada. – Kasumi, le ofreció una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Gracias...- Sonrió, y listo, Akane subió tranquilamente a su cuarto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato mirando hacía la misma dirección que había estado parada Akane.

- Mmm... – Bostezó nabiki, bajando las escaleras. - ¿Qué sucedió?... –

* * *

Ranma estaba tensamente sentada con su cuaderno de matemáticas en la cama de Akane, no había hablado nada desde que entro esta. Se le notaba hasta por los poros su enojo en él. Pero entonces, se preguntaba ranma... ¿Porque lo estaba ayudando?

- Emm... ¿Akane? – Tímidamente Ranma la llamó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Akane lo trataba de forma seca, y eso ...le... ¿molestaba?.

- Uff...- Suspiró, y unos segundos, largos segundos después comenzó a hablar. – Yo... lo siento. -

- ¿El que? – Akane se hacía de rogar.

'claro, orgullosa.' Pensó Ranma, sonriendo. – Bueno, ya sabes... lo de esta mañana.

- ¿Quieres decir, por que golpeaste a mi cerdo, por que me insultaste, o solo por que te obligan a hacerlo? – Preguntó con mal genio la chica.

Ranma se cruzó de brazos y hablo.

- Porque te insulté. – Respondió de mala gana, jamás se disculparía por golpear al idiota de ryoga, se lo merecía.

- ¡Qué hay de P-chan? – Gritó la chica, furiosa.

- ¡Se lo merecía! – respondió el chico, haciendo fluir sus celos por cada uno de sus poros.

- ¡Claro que no! – Le gritó.

- ¡Que si! – Dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, enojado.

- ¡Que no, Ranma! – Se acercó más, totalmente roja de furia.

- ¡Que... – Ranma por fin se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban sus labios de los de ella, y no pudo continuar la pelea. En seguida Akane vio lo que tan ansiada y ruborizadamente miraba ranma. Pero no hizo nada por detenerlo, solo unos segundos, hasta que, se dio cuenta de que no podía besarla... una chica.

- ¡No!... ¡Que haces? – Akane lo golpeó con un mazo que quien sabe donde lo sacó, en la cabeza.

- ¡Hey!... ¡porque hiciste eso? – Gritó Ranma, con muchas sensaciones en su alma, decepción por no poder, vergüenza por que ella lo captó, tristeza por... que ella no se había dejado besar. ... Un momento... ¿Acaso ella no sentía nada por él?.

Un ''El desayuno esta listo'' se escuchó, pero no prestaron mucha atención.

- ¡porque intentaste besarme! – Bueno, no era la mejor de las respuestas, pero no podía decirle que quería besarle, y que no podía por que era una chica ahora. Vio como ha ranma la furia le salía por los ojos.

- ¡Claro, que no!... nunca basaría a una chica fea, tonta y mari macho, como tú. – Ranma se paró en dirección a la puerta, y la abrió. – Mejor, ve a besar a P-chan... de seguro el querrá. – y bajó hacía el comedor.

- Uff... ¡Tonto! – Akane también bajó a desayunar.

* * *

- ¿Estás bien Akane? – Preguntó Kasumi - no has probado tu desayuno. -

- Si no te sientes bien no deberías ir a la escuela. – Le dijo Soun.

- Estoy bien... – Le respuesta seca de Akane solo significaba una cosa.

- Toma ranma... – Kasumi le pasó una tetera, y el miró sin comprender. – Creo que debes transformarte, para ir a la escuela – Entonces Ranma, calculó un porque de que akane no se dejo besar.

- Y... entonces – Habló Nabiki... - ¿Qué le hiciste ranma? ...

- ¿Qué te hace pensar... que yo le hice algo? – Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero malhumorada.

- ¿Será porque frunces el ceño cada vez que akane habla, o solo por que haz roto tres pares de palillos cada vez que dicen akane? -

- Ranma, se nos hace tarde...- Akane se paró silenciosa.

- mm... – Ranma solo murmuró algo, se paró y se fueron.

* * *

En el trayecto a Furinkan se encuentran con algo inusual. Frente a una gran mansión (antes deshabitada) un camión de mudanza estaba estacionado cerca.

'¿Nuevos vecinos?' Se preguntó Akane.  
- ¡muévete Akane! Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa – La agarró del brazo, aún enojado y corrieron juntos.

Al llegar a Furinkan ambos corren por los pasillos tratando de esquivar a la gente, pero Akane queda rezagada y al dar vuelta en una esquina se topa con un muchacho a quien nunca había visto, era más alto que ella , sus ojos eran dorados, muy profundos, su cabello era azabache, largo y su expresión altanera, la recibió con una seductora y encantadora sonrisa que de inmediato la hizo estremecer.

'Es...muy guapo' Akane se ruborizó. – Este... yo...-

Ranma regresa por akane - vamos Akane! (jalándola del brazo) –

Por fortuna llegan a tiempo al salón de clases. Luego de ellos el director entra, en ese momento entra por la puerta el muchacho con quien Akane se había topado en un momento antes, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse otra vez.

- Bueno alumnos, me complace presentarles a su nuevo compañero, su nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, y se ha mudado recientemente a Nerima con toda su familia y nos acompañará por el resto del año. Espero que lo traten como se debe. Ah! Y casi lo olvido, quisiera pedir a algún alumno que le muestre a Inuyasha nuestra querida escuela...así que... Ranma ¿podrías hacerlo? - Preguntó

- Mientras no quiera cortar mi trenza... – Dijo Ranma con despreocupación

- No ya no lo haré... ya que este chico también trae el pelo largo... y su familia es millonaria... – Sonrió, mientras el chico lo miraba asesinamente y fruncía el ceño. – Eh... adiós. – El director Se fue cantando, algo como 'Soy millonario por los pasillos'.

- Eh... muy bien InuYasha... yo soy la profesora Inimishi...- Lo saludó y este hizo una reverencia. – Ve y siéntate con hiroshi... –

¡khe! ...– El chico se sentó. Y Las chicas comentaban lo apuesto que era el nuevo chico.

' Vaya, Akane se mostró muy nerviosa por el encargo del director..' Dijo mientras la miraba sonrojar.

-¡Demonios!... – Murmuró.

- ¿qué pasa Ranma , acaso estás preocupado por algo...? – Le preguntó daisuke.

- Claro que no... – Dijo Ranma serio. - ¿Por qué lo estaría?. –

- ¿acaso no lo notaste, parece que a Akane le gustó el chico nuevo... – Dijo Hiroshi... mientras el 'chico nuevo' miraba la pizarra con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

Luego de haber terminado la hora de matemáticas, ranma, acompañado de Akane, le mostraban el Patio de la escuela a inuYasha.

- Mi nombre es Inuyasha, bueno, el idiota del director que quiere robar mi dinero ya lo mencionó...- Miró a Akane - ¿ tú eres con quien me encontré esta mañana en el pasillo? -

Akane se sonrojó - si, lo siento mucho, es que llevaba prisa y ...bueno, choqué contigo, mi  
nombre es Akane Tendo, mucho gusto... – le sonríe de forma nerviosa... – Ah, y el es ranma Saotome...-

- Mucho gusto... – Dijo ranma frunciendo el ceño... - ¿de donde vienes?

- Tokio, mi padre tiene unos negocios allá, pero tenemos una casa aquí, así que vinimos. –

- ¿Ustedes son los que se mudaron a la mansión? – Preguntó Akane.

- Sí, a mi padre no le gusta el bullicio, pero está acostumbrado a las casa grandes, es también por eso que nos mudamos, en Tokio todo es muy pequeño, incluso las mansiones... todos es una porquería allí – Dijo Inuyasha. - ¿Ustedes donde viven?.

- En el dojo tendo... una cuadra antes de tu casa... – Dijo Ranma.

- Mh... – Murmuró InuYasha.. – Así que un Dojo... ¿los dos viven ahí? ... – Preguntó.

- Así es.. – Se apresuró a decir ranma. – Akane es mi prometida. –

- Pero por asunto de nuestros padres... – terminó un poco enojada akane.

- Ah... Pues yo estudio kendo... toda mi familia lo hace... – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Aquí hay un perdedor que también lo hace. – Dijo Ranma, y akane le pego un codazo. Giró la cabeza y vio a Kuno. - Mira, aquí viene. –

- ¡Akane, mi amor! – Gritó kuno antes de intentar abrasarla, y akane le pega una patada.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras así! – Gritó Akane.

- ¡Airen! – Se escuchó a lo lejos, seguido de un 'Jojojo' y un 'Kodashi deja a mi ranma en paz'

- Miren quienes llegaron... – Dijo Akane celosa. – Vamos Inuyasha – kun ... es mejor que dejemos a Ranma solo con ¡SUS novias!... -

- ¡no! ... Akane espera..! – Antes de poder seguirla, Shampoo, Kodashi, y Ukio se abalanzaron contra el gritando.

- ¡Ranma, mi amor! -

* * *

- ¡Uchs!... ese tonto... – dijo Akane pateando una piedra.

- ¿Qué no eras su prometida? – Dijo el arrogante chico nuevo.

- Bueno, te presento a sus otras prometidas... y eso que todavía faltan... – Dijo Akane frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo no creo que mi novia me dejara hacer eso... – Dijo InuYasha riendo. – Me mandaría al suelo.

- ¿Tienes novia? – Dijo Akane sorprendida.

- ¿Qué pensabas, que andaría soltero por ahí? ... – Preguntó inuyasha sonriéndole seductoramente.

- Bueno, ... eh... yo...si, eso creo. – Dijo Akane ruborizándose

- Pues déjame decirte que no...- Dijo inuyasha. – Y aunque seas muy guapa, no puedo estar contigo... ya he intentado otras veces... -

- ¡Jah! ... hombres... son unos engreídos! – Le dijo Akane.

- Dime¿acaso las mujeres no lo son también? – Preguntó. – Son celosas, orgullosas, peleadoras y abusadoras... pero aún así siguen siendo guapas...

Akane rió. – Creo... que tienes razón... –

El resto del día escolar continuó normalmente, Ranma seguía intranquilo, sin embargo, al terminar las clases, Ranma y Akane se reunieron como todos los días para ir juntos a casa, pero Akane no iba sola, InuYasha la acompañaba.

* * *

-Menos mal que ya te quitaste a tus noviecitas de encima... – Dijo Akane.

-Y veo que tu tienes un nuevo amigo ¿no Akane? – Dice el otro celoso.

Inuyasha sonrió para sus adentros, e encantaba hacer sufrir a los 'celosos' que le aparecían constantemente. – Yo creo que más que un nuevo amigo... –

- ¿a sí, ... Pues entonces los dejo a solas... – Ranma saltó hacía los tejados y se fue.

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? – preguntó akane haciéndolo excusarse.

- Creo que solo así se le quitará lo idiota... créeme... – Y pensó 'A mi así me lo quitaron'.

-... Pues... creó que me ayudaría ... – dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces, si tu me ayudas a solucionar algunos problemas con mi novia yo te ayudaré...¿Trato?- Preguntó.

- Creí que estabas muy bien con tu novia... -

- Es que soy demasiado inmaduro... – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño. Como u niño pequeño y mimado tratando de que su madre le compre algo.

- jaja, pues ya lo veo... mmm.. trato... – Y le dio la mano.

- Pues bien, esta es mi casa, y debo entrar antes de que mi hermano me deje afuera. Adiós. – y Entró corriendo.

El camino al Dojo parecía eterno. Al llegar, saludo como siempre, pero a la hora de la cena...

* * *

-¿Quieres más Ranma? – Preguntó Kasumi.

-No te preocupes, no tengo mucha hambre, prefiero entrenar un poco, si no les importa – El chico miró a Akane, se paro, y se fue.

Más tarde, Akane busca a Ranma.

- ¿te sientes bien? – Le preguntó

- Seguro¿por que habría de sentirme mal? –

- no ... lose... – entonces le vino a la cabeza lo que sucedió con inuYasha. - ¿No tienes celos de Inuyasha, cierto? –

- Claro que no es así, si me disculpas, voy a tomar un baño y después me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Akane. – Dijo secándose el sudor y tratando de salir del dojo.

- Menos mal que no es así, por cierto, InuYasha me invitó a salir... al cine en la noche, dijo que si querías...-

- No gracias... – Dijo cortando sus palabras... – Prefiero dejar a solas a la parejita. – y se fue.

**Continuara...**


	2. Ira Pura

**Celoso¿no?**

Miraba fijamente la muralla humeante, pensando, claro ...¿en quien más, Akane...

- mph... – Murmuró frunciendo notablemente el ceño – Tonta... – 'Desde todos los años que la conozco, con el único hombre que había sido 'amable' había sido con... el Doctor Toffu... bueno, descontando a ryoga, pero¡Ja!...¿Ryoga?... . Como Iba, y ahora... ese tal... mm... bueno, el nuevo... ¿Acaso sería que le atraía de verdad?...' – oh, bueno... no me importa... – De pronto una voz vino a su Cabeza... _¿No tienes celos de Inuyasha, cierto?..._ - ..mph ... si, claro... ¿Quién estaría celoso de tan Fea chica...? – Oyó un bajo murmullo que decía ''¡Idiota, engreído!'' fuera del cuarto de baño... - '¿Akane me espía?' - Notó que sus manos se arrugaban ya, y entonces decidió salir. Amarró una toalla en su cintura y salió del cuarto de baño.

Miró el pasillo, silencioso y oscuro. 'De seguro corrió hasta su cuarto...' Pensó. Camino hasta su cuarto, abrió la puerta, se colocó su camiseta sin mangas, blanca, y su bóxer Amarillo de bordes azules. Cuando se dispuso a dormir recordó algo...

- ¡Maldito cerdo!... – Gritó...Kasumi se había llevado su fotón para lavarlo. Colocó sus manos en la cabeza. – Ahora¿¡con que demonios dormiré?... -

Toc, toc...

Se abrió su puerta y la pequeña de los tendo con muchas sabanas apareció...

- Yo... – Lo miró tímidamente... – Te he traído algunas sabanas en forma de disculpa por P-chan... -

- Eh... – Ranma no sabía que decir, realmente estaba sorprendido...

- Como se que eres muy friolento te he traído algunas sabanas de mi cama... – Bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Me estabas espiando? – Fue lo único que atinó a decir, por lo nervioso que estaba.

Akane se sonrojó.

– ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!... – Lo enfrentó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Pero... ¿lo hiciste?... - Ranma se sonrojó también.

- Caro, que no... yo solo – Ranma la cortó.

- Admítelo ... – Sonrió.

- Que no... yo solo pasé por ahí y escuche... – Admitió... – ¡además, no tienes que hablar de otras personas mientras no estén presentes!... -

- Bueno, pues tu no deberías salir con un chico si estás comprometida...- Ranma estaba malhumorado.

Akane captó sus celos. Y siguió con el supuesto plan.

- Yo, SI puedo salir con chicos, mientras mi prometido lo haga... ¿no crees?...- Frunciendo el ceño.

- yo NO lo hago... – Ranma puso sus manos en la cadera.

- ¿Y ¡Shampoo?...- Gritó Akane, haciendo fluir sus celos.

- Pero...- Akane le cortó.

- ¿Ukio?...- Pregunto de forma más calmada.

- ¡Yo no! – Le cortó otra vez.

- Además, el compromiso es asunto de nuestros padres... – Dijo, luego bajo la cabeza. – Y tu mismo has dicho que... no te gusto... – Dijo de forma callada mirando el suelo.

- ... – Ranma no sabía que decir... todo lo que había dicho era verdad, siempre la trataba de fea, gorda, y cosas por el estilo...

Pero de pronto se enfureció, algo que causó en Akane un temor. ¿Acaso ella no recordaba todas la veces que le había dicho que era linda¿No recordaba que le dijo que la amaba en jusenkyo?.

Ranma la tomó de los brazos fuerte y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡tu sabes que eso no es verdad!... – Gritó, furioso..- ¡Que todo lo que te he dicho es solo para molestarte!...- Ranama acercó su cara a la de ella.

- ¡Pues no deberías hacerlo...! – Se tocó el pecho... – Me... lastimas... – Susurró. Pronto ella vio lo que intentaba hacer ranma... ¿otra vez la intentaba besar?... Se puso nerviosa y como inercia cerró los ojos. Y entonces pensó, '¿Acaso un beso solucionará las cosas?... ¿Por qué si no lo ha hecho el que me haya dicho que me ame, esto lo hará? ...

Ranma vio como la chica cerraba sus ojos, un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas, y se acercó a ella, lentamente, solo quedabán un pocos milímetros para besarla, estaba ansioso y veía todo a cámara lenta, como lo había añorado ... Si era cierto, siempre había tenido ese sentimiento oculto por Akane.

Akane le empujó fuerte y gritó.

-¡No!... No me hagas sufrir... ya no quiero... – Salió del cuarto corriendo y llorando. Y corrió hasta perder de vista su hogar.

Ranma seguía desde hace minutos en la misma posición, desconcertado... Jamás... JAMÁS había visto actuar así a Akane. Y luego pensó... 'Desde luego que va a ir donde el cretino, ese...' Se vistió rápidamente y corrió hasta el centro... ya que, allí ellos tenían una 'cita'.

* * *

Akane seguía sollozando, hasta que llegó a casa de los Taisho. Allí intentó tranquilizarse. Toco un muy moderno timbre en la entrada y esperó.

- ¿Diga?. – Del auricular apareció una voz.

- ¿I..I..nuyasha? – Preguntó.

- Espera un minuto... – Dijo la voz. Para luego escuchar. – ¡Idiota, te buscan.! -

- Gr.. maldito Sesshomaru... – Gruñó, casi como una bestia. – Diga¿quién es?. -

- Soy... soy yo... Akane... – Dijo ella bajito.

- ¿akane?... – Dijo. Y De pronto la Puerta delantera se abrió. – Pasa... – Y Colgó.

Cuando entró vio a Inuyasha esperándola en la entrada. Ella corrió y lo abrazó. Este se puso rojo y aturdido.

- eh... eh... ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntó. Y akane comenzó a llorar. – Se..rá.. mejor que entremos. -

Ya adentró Akane seguía sollozando, Inuyasha miró a su novia, Kagome, y esta la miró a él angustiada.

- Bueno... no se que decir... – Dijo Inuyasha.

- Es un Idiota...inuyasha antes era así¿sabes?...- Le dijo mirándola. – Pero ten paciencia... algún día se volverá humano... créeme.. – dijo mirando a Inuyasha este sonrió de forma cínica.

* * *

Al rato a akane se tranquilizó. Comenzaron otras conversaciones.

- Pero¿tu no vivías con tus padres? – Preguntó akane.

- No, yo solo dije, ''nos mudamos'' ... nunca dije que yo, mi padre, y mi hermano lo hicimos... – Dijo el sonriendo de forma arrogante... – Ah, y por cierto, mi madre falleció.

- Lo lamento. – Dijo akane. Bajando la cabeza. – La mía también lo ha hecho.

- No lo lamentes, así es la vida... – Dijo este con una sonrisa arrogante, 'tan arrogantes como las de Ranma' pensó. Vio como Kagome lo miraba severamente, luego le pegaba un codazo en el brazo y como este se sobaba. Rió, y recordó como ese mismo día había hecho lo mismo con ranma.

De pronto alguien entró al salon, era el Hermano de Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Era muy blanco, y casi el doble de alto que ella, Su pelo era de un color Azabache, igual que Inuyasha, y sus ojos ambarinos, se parecían mucho, pero Seshomaru era mucho mayor.

- Vaya¿quien esta joven, Inuyasha? – Preguntó mirando seductoramente a Akane.

- Nadie que te importe Sesshomaru... – Dijo su hermano de mala gana. Kagome lo miro feo y le dijo solo un 'Inuyasha'. – Ah,... es una mis compañeras de clase, idiota. -

- Mmm... – La tomó de la barbilla. – Pues déjame decirte lo hermosa que es tu compañera... – Sin previó aviso el hombre beso sus labios.

Akane, miró acon los ojos totalmente abierto y luego sintió una presencia... y vio a ranma en la muralla de enfrente... Empujó a seshomaru y lo miró feroz.

– Debo irme..- Corrió tan rápido que lo más seguro era que llegaría antes de tres minutos a su casa.

* * *

Ranma no sabía como controlar su ira. Deseaba golpear algo bien duro una, otra, otra y otra vez. Aquella imagen no podía borrarse de su cabeza. Las sensaciones ardían y revoloteaban en su interior, los celos, el orgullo, el temor, la angustia, la furia… Pero el mayor era el sentido de la posesión. ¿Cuándo se había acentuado tanto? Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía, lo único que sentía es que Akane era suya y únicamente suya. Y lo único que quedó grabado de toda la secuencia fue que era otro quién la tenía y para más desprecio, frente a sí mismo.

Casi completamente fuera de sí, luchaba contra el abismo de perder el control sobre sus actos y palabras… Llegó un poco más lejos de la entrada de los Tengo, y vio a Akane apuntó de entrar, un grito furioso le salió de la garganta mientras corría.

- ¡Akane! -

Akane le miraba algo asustada. Nunca había visto tanta ira desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Nunca había visto esa mirada llameante e incluso terrorífica. Llevó una mano hacia la encimera y la apoyó en ella, mientras calibrara una estrategia para defenderse de lo que sabía, podía venir…

- ¡Asi, que.. en el cine¿no! - gritó apretando fuertemente los puños. Tanto que los nudillos de las manos estaban completamente blancos. – Pero, creo que ese no era Inuyasha, verdad. Dime¿QUIEN ERA Él? – Gritó.

- ¿Quién era Quién, Ranma? – pregunto intentando que quizá se calmase, aunque había tomado el camino equivocado y ella lo supo inmediatamente.

- Hum… - Una risa forzada y ahogada que no salió más allá de su garganta. Acercándose a la mesa del centro, dejó que los puños cayeran con fuerza y determinación sobre la encimera y volvió a vociferar - … ¿Pero tú crees que soy idiota? – su mirada era amenazante y bestialmente peligrosa.

Akane tenía miedo y quizá ese temor la hizo embravecerse y responder:

- Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, NO es asunto tuyo, Ranma – Dijo tratando de entrar. Una ilusión que quedó en el camino, gracias al cuerpo masculino de su ahora contrincante.

La cogió de la cintura y la empujó contra la pared, dejando recaer parte de su cuerpo contra el delicado de ella, mientras que la apresaba colocando cada uno de sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Akane se hizo daño, pero no se atrevió a reclamarle. Aún así, su posición dura seguiría manteniéndola. Jamás se dejaría humillar…

- Mira, Akane. Estoy hasta las narices de todo esto. Contéstame. ¿Quién era él? – sus ojos ardían en ira, y permanecían clavados sobre los terracota de ella. Akane se sintió temblar…

- Te he dicho que mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia. No eres nada ni nadie para pedirme explicaciones. Creo que te lo he dejado claro antes -

Ranma frotó su cara con una de sus manos, en un acto compulsivo de permanecer con el control… Algo que cada vez le estaba resultando más y más complicado. Las negaciones de ella a su reclamo, le estaban haciendo perder aún más las riendas de algo que nunca tuvo. Exhaló y continuó:

- Soy TÚ prometido ¿Qué más quieres? – Le dijo feroz.

Akane desvió la vista hacia el suelo, re-inventando una respuesta

- Eres mi prometido por un pacto apalabrado de nuestros padres, SIN NUESTRO CONSENTIMIENTO. – su mirada nos se había movido – Así que, deja de pedirme explicaciones por algo que en nuestros días no tiene ningún tipo de valor. -

- Para mi tiene el suficiente. Así que, te exijo que me digas ¿quién era él? Y por qué estaba besando a MI PROMETIDA. – su voz fue aumentando progresivamente de volumen.

- ¡Vete al Infierno Ranma! – gritó ella enfurecida. Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas hacia atrás y consiguió desprenderse de la ahogada agonía que sentía al tenerle tan cerca - ¡Tú mismo me has dicho miles de veces que no tenía ningún maldito valor para ti! Y… - Akane pasó las manos por su cabeza llevándose el pelo hacia atrás - Y… ¿Ahora me vienes con esas? -

- ¡DEJA DE EVADIR MI PREGUNTA! -

- ¡DEJA DE EVADIRLAS TÚ! – Le señaló con el dedo, y después se cruzó de brazos - Eres el primero que coquetea con todo lo que se contoneé. ¡Eres el primero que anda besando a cualquiera de todas esas que tienes tras de ti¿Ahora me vienes con exigencias¿Me pides explicaciones?

- ¡JAMÁS HE BESADO A NINGUNA DE ELLAS! … - Akane el interrumpió

- Entonces yo jamás he besado a Sesshomaru. -

Ranma abrió los ojos. Su gesto era una mezcla de sorpresa y pérdida.

- Así que… Le has besado… -

- ¡IGUAL QUE TU HAS BESADO A TODAS ESAS! -

- ¡NUNCA BESÉ A NINGUNA¡¡FUERON ELLAS! -

- ¡ENTONCES YO NO BESÉ JAMÁS A SESSHOMARU¡¡FUE ÉL QUIÉN ME BESÓ A MI! -

Ranma pareció controlarse por un fragmento de segundo. Pero, al empequeñecer sus ojos, Akane vislumbró peligro. Inminente peligro que sabía hacia quién iba dirigido.

- Solo te lo diré una vez Akane, y espero que te quede claro por que nunca, y óyeme bien, nunca volveré a repetírtelo – volvió a acorralarla contra la pared, con una mezcla de sensualidad y agresividad que ella jamás había creído que poseyese – tú eres mía. Ningún hombre puede tocarte excepto yo y quién lo haga… - quebró un suspiro - … pagará las consecuencias ¿Me entiendes?

- No soy una propiedad… - dijo indignada - … no te pertenezco, y jamás te perteneceré… - una mezcla de odio y amor se apoderó de esas palabras.

- Me perteneces… - su manos se deslizaron por los pequeños y frágiles brazos de ella, hasta apoderarse de sus muñecas entre sus fuertes manos - …desde que ellos hicieron ese endemoniado pacto. -

Akane ahogó un gemido, que escondía muchas sensaciones además de un pánico infundido por el hombre que la tenía aprisionada y del que era imposible escapar.

- Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño, Ranma. Sé lo que estás tramando, como le hagas algún… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas

- ¿Hacerle daño¿De quién hablas? – extendió los brazos de ella en cruz, y se aproximó más a su, ahora, víctima. – Ahora no me interesa ese imbécil… Ya pensaré algo para él, más tarde… -

La sinceridad de sus palabras la tenía abrumada. Nada encajaba en su lugar. El comportamiento de Ranma era de lo menos común, aquellas piezas del rompe-cabezas no estaban en su sitio y el temor de Akane se hacía aún mayor. Sus ataques de celos no solían transformarse en una insinuación. Sus ataques de celos eran ira pura, y seguían transformados en ella al menos un par de días. Pero jamás había experimentado algo parecido; de una ira en su cuerpo como nunca había sentido, a una sensualidad y erotismo que tampoco había creído que nunca expresase frente a ella.

- Déjale tranquilo… - la furia reprimida y el amor luchaban por salir de sí misma a través de las palabras - … y déjame tranquila a mi también… -

- ¿A ti? – acercó su rostro al de ella, desviándolo hacia su oído en el cuál susurró – Jamás…-

- Esto te saldrá caro… Te odio ¿Me oyes? Te odio Ranma, no te soporto. – luchó por liberarse y a cada intento, las fuertes manos de él apresaban más sus muñecas – No soporto tus estúpidos celos, tus negaciones… No soporto tus coqueteos con esas furcias, no soporto que creas que soy tuya, por que no lo soy…-

- Sí, lo eres…-

- No, no lo soy… no Ranma, nunca lo seré… - Akane ardía. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Temía las reacciones de Ranma, él era peligroso en esos momentos. Ella podía percibir el peligro, la tensión que emanaba de él, envolviendo toda la habitación. Estaba apunto de estallar…

- ¡LO ERES MALDITA SEAS! – Akane vió como el puño de Ranma se dirigía hacia ella, cerró los ojos fuertemente y giró la cabeza, pero justo al lado de su oído escucho miles de fragmentos de yeso estallar y caer. Y sintió la pared temblar… Sintió prácticamente el suelo temblar - ¡Y NO VOY A REPETÍRTELO! – Y ahora quién temblaba era ella…

Ranma se percató y retrocedió. Había calculado el golpe, lo suficiente para asustarla, pero no para aterrarla. Akane estaba encogida y temblando… y llorando… Él la había horrorizado, él, quién debía protegerla ante todo, ante su propia vida.

Ella echó sus manos sobre su cara y sollozando se dejó resbalar por la pared, quedando sentada en el suelo. Su mente estaba completamente desestructurada, agotada, extasiada y repleta. No quería seguir así, el amor se convertía en odio en micro milésimas de segundo, la tensión se hacía insoportable… Tenerle cerca era garantizar que su cuerpo se hundiera en lo más profundo y renaciera mil veces… Y mil veces volvería a fallecer. El amor se ahogaba en su garganta, se hacía presa de todo su cuerpo, de cada respiración y de cada mirada. Pero ahí quedaba, en sus cuerdas vocales, humillantemente retenido y sin escapatoria… Sin poder hacerlo evidente.

Él quiso abrazarla, pero los celos y el instinto mandaban sobre toda capacidad de cordura. Sacudió la mano que había rajado media pared. Ni siquiera le importaba estar sangrando… Sólo se apoyó contra la mesa y la observó. Y meditó sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba a punto de perderla, para siempre. Pero no iba a permitirlo, no consentiría que la mujer que podía volverle completamente loco, absolutamente fuera de sí, alguien que podía hacer que odiara hasta su propia vida con comportamientos como ese, se escapara de su lado. Si la perdía, ya no le quedaba nada…

Ella dejó de sollozar. Quiso levantar la mirada, recomponerse y dar todo por finalizado. Pero le aterraba si quiera la idea de mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto amaba, ahora le provocaban el mayor de los pánicos. Su alma se rasgaría, se fracturaría en pedazos. La única solución, era huir de él. Era acurrucarse en un lugar seguro y dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran en ríos de sangre que nacían en un corazón destrozado.

Se levantó lentamente, con quietud, pegada a la pared. Sus piernas aún temblaban. Y se sintió desfallecer cuando vio la laguna real de sangre en el suelo, justo al lado del hombre que tanto anhelaba y que tanto temía.

Ranma estudiaba sus movimientos. Observó el temor en cada una de sus respiraciones, se desprendía de cada poro de su piel. Ella quería huir de él.

- No te muevas – ordenó antes de que siquiera iniciara la marcha

- Quiero irme… – suplicó – yo… - comenzó a desgarrarse, a desprenderse de esos pétalos que formaban su vida junto a él - … tengo miedo…

- ¿De qué?

- De ti… - se abrazó así misma, intentando reconfortarse. Y seguía observando la sangre, las gotas de sangre que estallaban sobre la laguna rojiza…

- ¿Por qué? – el no pretendía asustarla, el pretendía amarla. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Y, ante la perplejidad de la pregunta por fin le miró. Y quiso morir. Y el valor acudió de nuevo a su cuerpo.

- Por que me haces daño… - las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, acudiendo sin control - … Por que me haces el mayor daño que puedes hacerme… - y completamente fuera de sí, gritó - ¡POR QUE ME ESTÁS MATANDO¡¡ACÁBALO RANMA! – deseó coger uno de esos afilados fragmentos de azulejo del suelo - ¡Olvídame o mátame¡¡Pero termínalo! – en su garganta se clavaron miles de agujas… su voz se quebraba, se ahogaba con su propio aliento.

Y ahora dolía, algo dentro de Ranma dolía intensamente...

Akane se agachó desesperada y quiso coger uno de esos cristalizados fragmentos que él mismo había creado y desprendido de la pared en su arranque de ira, lo terminaría así. Ranma se lanzó contra ella, y luchó para que lo soltase. Ella gritó y sollozó aún más fuerte. Y peleó por seguir manteniendo el pedazo de azulejo entre sus dedos, ahora sangrantes. Apretó su muñeca y la obligo a soltarlo… Volvió a gritar, desequilibradamente… Se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó desesperado. Sostuvo su cabeza contra su hombro, sus dedos mancharon sus lágrimas de sangre, y la levantó, separándola del suelo, poniéndose de pie. Ella se aferró a él, enloquecida, enamorada y sin esperanza.

- No hagas eso…. – su pulso se aceleró, estaba aterrado - … no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca… te quiero… - contuvo el aire y lloró, enterrando su rostro entre los fragantes cabellos de ella - … ¡Dios mío Akane! No comprendes que no puedo perderte… que te necesito…- susurró. Ella lloraba y gemía de dolor – Lo siento, lo siento mucho… - comenzó a mecerla, sobre la laguna rojiza y la apretó contra sí, urgiéndole la necesidad de aún sentirla más cerca, sentirla viva - … no quería asustarte… lo siento…

Siguieron así, en absoluto silencio, durante unos minutos. La respiración de Akane se acompasaba con el tranquilizador balanceo. El agarre se hacía más sutil y su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Él se estremecía, con ella entre sus brazos, horrorizado por lo que podía haber ocurrido, por la pérdida tan súbita del control, por la que parecía la inminente pérdida de ella. Todo quedó en calma.

Le abrazó. Cuando consiguió que su cuerpo reaccionase le abrazó, como si fuera lo último que hiciese un su vida. Como si lo único que pudiera salvarla de las garras de la muerte, fuera abrazarse a él con firmeza.

- Tenía miedo… - susurró agotada en su oído - … de ti… y después de mi misma…

- Yo también tenía miedo… - volvió a acariciar su cabello y al hacerlo lo sintió húmedo. Y se paralizó. Rápidamente miró su mano

Siguieron así, en absoluto silencio, durante unos minutos. La respiración de Akane se acompasaba con el tranquilizador balanceo. El agarre se hacía más sutil y su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse. Él se estremecía, con ella entre sus brazos, horrorizado por lo que podía haber ocurrido, por la pérdida tan súbita del control, por la que parecía la inminente pérdida de ella. Todo quedó en calma.

Le abrazó. Cuando consiguió que su cuerpo reaccionase le abrazó, como si fuera lo último que hiciese un su vida. Como si lo único que pudiera salvarla de las garras de la muerte, fuera abrazarse a él con firmeza.

- Tenía miedo… - susurró agotada en su oído - … de ti… y después de mi misma…

- Yo también tenía miedo… - volvió a acariciar su cabello y al hacerlo lo sintió húmedo. Y se paralizó. Rápidamente miró su mano y la cabeza de ella - … ¿Estás bien? – la retiró, quería comprobar que era él el herido, no ella.

- Sí… - miró hacia abajo, vislumbró la laguna de sangre y rápidamente se despegó de él. Le cogió la mano y las heridas en sus dedos la asustaron - … ven… - susurró acercándolo a la pila - … hay que curarte esos cortes…

La observaba, fascinado. En su pequeña mano también había desolladuras.

- Estás herida – afirmó intranquilo. Su mano libre aprisionó la de ella bajo el grifo y la lavó, con extremo cuidado, con delicadeza, como si fuera porcelana – Lo siento mucho… - volvió a susurrar, ahora sin mirarla.

Ella estaba inundada. Desbordada y agotada. Contempló su perfil, contempló la culpa y la angustia. Contempló sus metafóricas heridas en su rostro. Él sufría, igual que ella. Quiso llorar otra vez y quiso amarle al mismo tiempo.

Terminó de limpiar su mano y la secó de igual manera. Pequeños toquecitos para evitar rasgar más las heridas, para evitar causar más daño del que ya había hecho.

- Te quiero Ranma… - susurró impulsiva.

Él la miró incrédulo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, ella le decía lo más maravilloso del mundo. Que aún a pesar de todo, le quería…

- Y te quiero tanto… - soltó suavemente su mano de la de él, y la colocó sobre su pecho - … que duele… - se golpeó, señalando - … aquí… y duele demasiado…

Él acarició con el dorso de su mano su mejilla, la deslizó hasta atrapar la de ella en su pecho y la condujo al suyo obligándola, pero sin hacerlo, a que tuviera que acercarse más de lo que ya estaba.

- Murió – afirmó – cuando creyó perderte – Parpadeó pesadamente -. Murió una vez, y ha muerto hoy una segunda. No revivirá una tercera, para morir de nuevo.

Se hablaron con la mirada, en silencio. Recordando, perdonando, aliviando, olvidando y anhelando… Concediendo.

- No lo hará… no morirá otra vez…

Desearon apagar la última llama de furia. Extinguirla de la forma más íntima. Para olvidar lo que había ocurrido. Para empezar de cero. Para degustar lo nuevo con el más delicioso sabor.

Y se besaron suave, dulce, tiernamente. Y se amaron, sin sufrir. Solo con aquél beso.

'Creo que ya no necesitare del plan' Pensó Akane.

**¿Continuará?...**


End file.
